


Expiate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [355]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony had a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/21/2000 for the word [expiate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/21/expiate).
> 
> expiate  
> To make amends for; to atone for.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #073 Heart.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Expiate

Gibbs stared at his boat. He hated fighting with Tony. It always left him feeling worse than when he started even if he believed that he was right. This time though he knew he was in the wrong. Now he’d have to make it up to Tony somehow. Tony had let Gibbs into his heart despite Gibbs bastard ways and the love Gibbs still had for Shannon and Kelly.

He looked around his basement and realized that nothing of Tony’s was here. That bothered him more than he would admit. Suddenly, an idea appeared. He knew how to expiate his accusations to the most loyal of men. He knew Tony would never cheat and he couldn’t believe he’d accused him of it. 

He would make it right though. He would make a space for Tony right here in his basement, so that he could show Tony he never wanted to hide from him again and also that Tony would always be welcome in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
